I don't belong here
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: He didn't belong here. All it took was an experiment from over-eager Humans to take him from a life of happiness into a man-made hell. At first ok, it eventually turned to the worst as he was exposed to the wastelands and all the dangers and horrors they held. But through it all, he'd make extraordinary bonds, form allegiances, and become more powerful than he'd ever dream.
1. An experiment gone wrong

**_War… war never changes._**

200 years ago, the Boston Commonwealth served as a historic location for the American nation. It was a center of urban life and prosperity for the American people. Now? It was a nuclear devastated wasteland, like others in the world.

So much has gone down in the Commonwealth in the past few years. Much of it in the span of about 8 months. The Brotherhood of Steel, a knightly order descendent from remnants of the United States military, seeking to claim all technology to prevent abuse and another event like the Great War, came to the Commonwealth to eliminate a force known as the Institute and their Synths, part-man part-machine. In the middle of all this was the Railroad, a force seeking to free the Synths, the Minutemen, civilian militia forces, and the Super Mutants, Raiders, Mercs, and vicious creatures of the Commonwealth.

It was through the help of three individuals that the war eventually resulted in a Brotherhood victory. The capture of the Institute base and a working out of its technology.

First was Johnny, from the Capital Wasteland in the south. A man of around 29 years. Well 33 now, had a role here. As well as being an experienced explorer and intelligent individual, he was a member of the Brotherhood before they arrived. His tech and medicinal know-how allowed the Brotherhood to have an edge, as well as his combat capabilities being a plus. Wandering the wastes of the Capital Wasteland do that. He defeated a force called the Enclave, who were also US remnants, but more radical and seeking to eliminate anyone who was not them. He went to Point Lookout to discover new secrets. He went to the Pitt, former Pittsburgh, to free the slaves, and was abducted by aliens, literally, and broke free.

The other, Nate. Unlike Johnny, Nate was a veteran of a war before the bombs. He was an original survivor. In fact, he was a Vault Dweller before the bombs fell. He was frozen in the Vault until his son was kidnapped and his wife was murdered. He managed to leave the Vault soon after and look for his son, leaving a mark on the wasteland. Becoming the Minutemen General and a Sentinel in the Brotherhood. This left the two in an… uneasy agreement. Peace had finally descended on the wasteland when the Minuteman planned to destroy the Prydwen. Upon learning this, Nate threatened to leave the Minutemen and assist the Brotherhood in fighting them if war erupted. As for the Railroad. They went into hiding somewhere new. The Brotherhood has been unable to find them. He later went to Far Harbor to stop the Church of Atom and remove undesirable Synths.

During this time, Elder Maxon was informed of a major event in the West Coast from the Brotherhood there. They had allied with an old enemy. The New California Republic. A nation dedicated to Old World values of democracy and the rule of law. At one time they were at war, and the NCR won. But in the coming years, they united to face a different force that threatened both of their ideals and peoples. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes.

 _Caesar's Legion._

The war was won, but the Legion still stood. The New Vegas strip fell under NCR rule, with Mr. House killed and the families removed. A Courier by the name of Jericho saw it all through. A cowboy individual with a fast mouth and a faster gun. After his family was killed in Nipton, he swore revenge on the Legion. After this, he went to the Sierra Madre Casino to discover riches rumored to be there. He went to Zion National Park to eventually help the inhabitants and meet the Burned Man, a former Legion leader. He encountered old world Scientists and was unwittingly experimented on. And finally took one last job on The Divide.

It wasn't until years later and it all fell into place. These three eventually met, and began a new path forward for the differing parties involved. It led to a possibly grand future for everyone as the possibility of a united country could very well be gained. Of course as this went down, the Legion began to grow once again. More dangerous than ever.

However, Jericho wasn't the third individual who helped win the war in the Commonwealth. He arrived, but not until later. And as for Nate and Johnny, our story does not focus purely on them or the events that take place after their meeting.

No. It focuses on the real third individual. An enigma, not by identity, but origin. NO ONE knows where he came from, but he claims to be from another world. Taken here when he was but a toddler. He grew up here in this devastated world, becoming a force to be reckoned with as he grew up. A force that ALL who called themselves a raider, slaver, or worse come to fear and avoid at all costs.

His name is Richard. And while a definite stranger here in these wastes, despite the time he's spent here. He's learned one essential thing that always holds up.

War… _war never changes._

A figure was trudging through the rain as it fell. It was a torrential kind of storm, everyone inside. The figure was covered with a cloak, no skin showing. Though his head was rather… tall and oddly shaped at the top. As if some sort of crest was there. He was heading to a particular location, Publick Occurrences.

"Of all the times it had to pour." The figure said, a male voice emanating from it. He knocked loudly, hoping to receive an instant response. "Why did Piper have to ask me on this day?" He was here to meet with Diamond City freelance reporter, Piper Wright of Publick Occurrences. A crafty, often trouble-seeking woman with a desire to find the truth, regardless of the consequences. Recently, she spoke with the individual. Wanting an interview with him. An autobiography of this figure.

The door opened, and Piper was the answering party. "Ah. You made it! Better get inside before you catch a cold!"

"HAH! If I'm lucky, I'll avoid an extreme case of hypothermia!" He replied.

They went inside and shut the door, thunder sounding as the rain pattered on the roof. Piper went to a chair after grabbing a Nuka Cola, a notepad at the ready. "Man, I can't tell you how relieved I am to have you here now."

The figure scoffed, more out of amusement. "It's always the big story with you. Ain't it, Piper?"

"Someone has to do it." She replied.

"Yeah… I guess so. Look… I'm not too sure what exactly you want me to do. I mean, I already told you I don't know much about my past life. And you already know a good amount of it. The parts of me being here. Just when I first came into the world- well this one anyway."

"That's ok. People know that much about you. But that's just it. They know what you've done here. But they want to know more. What you've done elsewhere."

The figure laughed. Pulling off his abnormally tall hood revealed his true form. He was a green and white humanoid of sorts. A crest at the back top of his head giving him the appearance of some sort of knight or something. Pulling off the rest of the cloak showed the rest of his body. Fairly thinner than the average human. But also much buffer. Green upper body with a white pelvis and legs. Legs were round on all sides, feet included, with the pelvis being rounded horizontally. His arms were pretty strange. The forearms being nearly flat on their horizontal sides, almost giving them the appearance of blades. In fact, he literally extended blades from his elbows for a moment.

His eyes were larger than a human's, and were a brilliant red. He was Richard. He was a… he wasn't sure what he was. All he knew was that he was NOT from here. Not from this world as he likes to say. But how he got there? Well, it wasn't until later in his life he discovered what happened.

"I guess it… wouldn't hurt. So…" he said, grabbing a Cola himself, "Let's get started shall we? What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Piper said eagerly.

Another scoff. "Of course of course… well… I don't really remember much of my younger years before the incident… in fact. I believe I was still only like a few years old when I showed up here. I;m not even sure how accurate these memories are. So grab a load of notepads and food… actually, just the notepads. You seem to just run off your own energy. Because this is gonna be a _LONG night._ "

"Just start with the earliest memory you can think of."

Richard took a deep breath. "Ok…" His eyes seemed to glimmer. A sign of sadness. Like he was remembering a very bad memory.

"It's… fuzzy… but… I think I remember the very earliest I had… I… I think it was a glimpse of… my mother."

…

 **Institute. Around 20 years ago.**

"- finally finishing. Project: Extended Hand. Day 356. A whole year, and it seems the project is finally coming to a close. Doctor Yearling, signing off."

The Institute. Easily one of the most, if not the most, advanced forces in the wastelands, was at work on a project a year in the making. Synths made things so much faster and efficient when the human minds needed to rest.

A theory was made some time ago. On literally, interdimensional, or what have you, portals. It was similar to their teleportation technology, but on a different spectrum and larger scale. MUCH larger. At first it was laughed off. Until the theorist, Bernard Yearling, made a small device, sent a lab rat with a camera into it. And successfully brought back footage of a beautiful, non-irradiated land.

They began their project, and were at last, finished. And ready for a trial test.

"Finally. After a whole year… it's finished." Yearling said.

"Indeed. I find it difficult to believe that we could've done this in just a year… if it works that is." His compatriot, Benson said.

"It will. We will have access to a new world! No more emerging out into the wastes for fresh samples or materials. No more risking incidents with the Commonwealth residents. No more no more no more! A new world all for US!" Yearling exclaimed.

"Here's hoping that we don't run into anything over there though." Benson remarked.

"We will, I'm sure of it. But it should be fine. That's why we're sending a Brahmin over first."

"(Sigh) And if the Brahmin gets killed?"

"THEN we'll use the Synths."

"You're too damn eager to undergo these experiments, Yearling. Your excitement and hopes to make these strides are too big for our current capabilities without overstretching ourselves!" Benson chastised.

"And you're too damn cautious, Benson! Science requires sacrifice and risk! You can't get rewards if you don't take risks. You're unwillingness to act is one reason that you never make it any higher in our ranks!" Yearling back talked.

"ENOUGH! Both of you." A voice boomed. The current director of the Institute was there among them. "We have enough issues with the CPG still fresh in our minds, despite it being a fair amount of time! Now, Yearling. I believe this is the time we make or break the project."

"Yes sir. If successful… no, WHEN successful, we can bring back items from another world. Perhaps even MOVE there altogether. Because, let's face it. No one likes this Commonwealth."

"Just get on with it. I'm getting bored hearing your rhetoric." Benson hissed.

"Hmmph. What a downer. Ok. Everyone get to the safe-zone. Place the Brahmin on the pedestal." Yearling said. The two-headed mutant cow was moved, and the personnel dispersed.

"Brahmin in place. Returning to post." The Synth workers said.

"Ok… this is it… think of the possibilities and opportunity when we are through!" Yearling cried, excitement flowing in his voice.

"Beginning warmup cycle." Scientist 1 said.

"Powering up coils." Scientist 2 said.

"We're ready."

The device was circular in shape. A single circle with a hole in the middle. A bunch of tech to and from its ports. The middle began to spin up, a blue swirling vortex forming. "It's working! IT'S WORKING! Thank God almighty IT'S WORKING! Send in the Brahmin!"

A push and a shove from a Synth, and the creature began to move forward and into the vortex. Pretty much oblivious to the happening around it. Unaware of just how dangerous the event was that it was undertaking. However, being an average mutated creature. It only held one response to the event.

"Moo."

…

 **Kalos Region.**

It was another day in the Kalos Region.

You had the various Pokemon of the flying kind in the air. Scatterbugs going all over the place in the woods with Sliggoos, Gourgiests, and other Pokemon in between. Over at an adjacent flower patch with rolling plains, was a fairly large collection of Pokemon of all types. You had Delphoxes with their Fennekin offspring walking about, some Croagunts just lazing around. Beautiflies fluttered about. It was a lovely sight. Among this group was a Gardevoir with her offspring of 4 Ralts. 3 of which were crowding around their mother and seeking her embrace.

"Now now, wait your turn. One at a time." She chuckled as her children began to clamber up onto her lap. She took each one at a time and giving them each a loving embrace that only a mother could deliver. As was fitting for the embrace Pokemon.

The father, a Gallade, was currently nearby and chatting with friends.

"Ok. Now where is little Richard?" She asked as she set her third child down. The Ralts in question was over at the pond. Looking around at the activity around him while occasionally looking into his reflection in the water. His mother got up and went over to him. "Oh Richard." She called out in a sing-song manner.

The Ralts perked up and turned to his mother with a look of anxiety. "You didn't get your hug, sweetie."

The Ralts laughed and ran off, leading to his mother giving chase. "Don't you dare run away from your mother!" She said in a playful angry tone. Richard ran under some rocks and around some tree trunks to escape his mother. But inevitably, he was caught. He squirmed while laughing the whole time. "GOTCHYA!" She exclaimed in a mock-monster voice. Before proceeding to lay him on his back in her arms and deliver raspberries onto his belly, causing him to laugh and squirm even more. "No one escapes Mommy!"

After the 'torture,' Richard was allowed back onto the ground, still laughing from the event. Following this, Richard's attention was drawn to a group of other little Pokemon. A Fennekin, a Froakie, a Chespin, a Gothita, a Torchic, a Gible, and another Ralts. "Oh, Richard, it's your friends. Go on and say hi."

Richard obliged with his mother's wish, and went to greet his friends. They were a group that would often get together for fun.

In the order as described, Hayley, Hattori, Pat, Courtney, Rex, and Roseanna. "Hey, Wichard." Came the Froakie's greeting.

"My name is Richard, why do you keep calling me that? You know how to pronounce your R's." Richard said.

"Because it's funny." Hattori said.

Hayley sighed. "You're so immature, you know that?" Hattori just smirked and closed his eyes in a 'whatev, I'm still cool,' fashion.

"Look who's talking." Was Pat's reply.

"What did you say?!" Hayley screeched, flaring up.

"Nothing." Pat said quickly.

"Sheesh, what a wimp." Richard whispered.

"Courtney, stop staring." Rex said.

"I'm not staring." Was the Gothita's reply.

"Yes you are, you're always staring! Why are you always staring?! Go stare at that Pawniard over there!" Rex whined.

The request was met by a now blushing Gothita looking towards a nearby Pawniard just wandering about. "Isn't that what'shisname? Uuuhhhhhhhh… Connor?" Richard asked.

"Yep. That's the boy Courtney loves."

"NO I DON'T!" Cried Courtney. Laughs erupted from the children. Richard was interrupted by a tiny hand touching his own. He turned to find the other Ralts, Roseanna, getting his attention.

"Hi Richard." She said.

"Oh… uh… Roseanna… hi. How are you?" Richard asked, initially surprised. His reply was a hug.

"How are you?" She asked back.

"I'm ok." He said hugging back. "I uh… found something for you." He retrieved something from his back and presented it to Roseanna. It was a rose.

"OOOH! Pretty!" Roseanna squealed, taking the flower.

"Mommy said you'd like it, since rose was in your name. So I wanted to give it to you. I hope you like it." Another hug as a reply.

"Thank you, Richard. I love it."

Richard just rose his shoulders and leaned back in a bashful manner with a blush evident on his face. "Richard's got a girlfriend! Richard's got a girlfriend!" Came the calls from his male friends. He just gave them a glare and put some distance between him and them. "Aw come on, Richard! We were just teasing!" Pat said.

Roseanna followed him and sat next to him as he found a rock to sit on. "Bunch of dummies." Richard said. Roseanna just got closer and snuggled to him.

"They're dummies, alright. Mommy told me one day, they'd be very jealous of us. You remember our promise, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I promised we'd get married." Richard replied. Back a couple of years ago, the two Ralts met when their mothers had a random encounter with one another, they were best friend. Predictably, their children became friends. In recent years, they became all lovey-dovey with each other. Roseanna asked Richard to make her a promise that one day, he'd marry her. It was a cute idea at first, and everyone gushed about it since then. Richard's male friends would tease him while his female friends would get all gushy about it. Even their parents were into it. Teasing and encouraging.

Richard was about to speak up again, when Roseanna pecked him on the lips, bringing him to try to hide under his hair as his face turned red. This of course wasn't the first time they kissed. "OOOOH my little Richard is growing up so fast!"

"Aw MOOOM!" Richard whined as his mother made her presence known. She knelt down to the children and patted her son on the head.

"One day, you won't be so bashful about it. And you'll proudly say you have a girlfriend. That's what your father did."

"Oh no, not this story again!" The father cried. His mother giggled as she got up to greet father.

"Relax Lance, I am not going to bring it up again. Though it was so thoughtful and romantic how you went through all that trouble to find an emerald for me. Oh I remember how he knelt to me and presented me that custom made, BY HIMSELF, necklace made from-"

"LAURA! You just said-" Lance began.

"I lied." Laura proceeded, before she moved to her husband's front, leaning forward into his arms.

"Oh, Laura, not in front of the children!" He whined.

"Let em look." She said with those alluring eyes.

"EEEWWW!" A majority of the children cried, leading to grownups laughing.

The scene was interrupted by a sudden clap of thunder, and a sort of swirling energy in the field. The response was immediate, children hiding behind their mothers while fathers got in front of them.

A few agonizing minutes later, the energy calmed into a swirling blue vortex. Silence hung in the air, save for the calm, steady hum of the vortex. "What- what is that?" Asked a mother.

"I don't know…" Another said.

Lance decided to go forth, carefully. Slowly, he came forward to the vortex and investigated it.

"Careful Lance!" Laura cried. Lance came forward even more, and made a slow move to try and touch it.

Suddenly, as his finger was inches away, something came from the portal. Lance bounced back and extended his blades fully. But after seeing what it was, he wasn't sure how to act. The entity that came forward was what could possibly be the most disgusting and horrifying creature they've ever seen.

It looked like a… two-headed Miltank. Its skin was all brown with what looked like scars around it. Its udder sack was absolutely horrid. As if mutilated and fixed again.

"What… what in Arceus's name isTHAT?!" A male Crawdaunt cried.

Lance composed himself, and came forward, ready for a fight. "Hello." He said.

The creature didn't answer. "… hello?" It just let its heads down to graze. "Hello? Do you understand me?" More ignorance. "HEY!" The creature seemed to look up startled. "I'm talking to you!"

"Moo."

Back to grazing.

"… no way this is a Pokemon."

 **Institute.**

"I'll be damned… look at them." Benson said.

Benson's statement went without saying. The camera installed on the Brahmin relayed the image of creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors in a world untouched by war of any kind.

"I hereby declare Project: Extended Hand complete. We can go to other worlds!" Yearling said.

"Prepare a synth extension team. Let's try to make contact with these creatures. They seem inherent of some sentience. The footage proves this." The Director ordered. Four synths came to the platform and prepared to enter the portal. Armed with the usual laser weapons, the team made way with other devices for their short interaction with the creatures. They entered the portal.

 **"Scanning environment. Radiation levels: Nonexistent."** The synths had made visual contact with the sentient creatures, whose expressions were full of uncertainty and fear.

 **"Creatures identified: Unknown. Beginning studies."** One came forward, when one of the creatures, green and white with blades attached to its elbows. Actually WERE the elbows, got in the way. **"Aggression detected. Probability of conflict: 24%."** Curiosity got to the crowd as a few came forward. **"Probability of construction of base here: 100%"**

Another synth began speaking. **"Greetings sentient beings. This unit's designation is Y1-34. We have no intentions of conflict and come on orders of our creators, the Institute."**

Silence fallowed. _"Gar?"_

 _"Delphox. Del del."_

 _"Lilligant…"_

 **"Unidentified speech. Unable to communicate."** The synth noticed something at its feet. It found a tiny creature bearing some resemblance to the elbow-bladed creature. It was about as big as a Human infant with a supposedly bowl-cut set of hair with to red horns or something resembling horns placed on its head parallel from front to back.

 _"GAR! GARDEVOIR! GAR!"_ One of the sentient beings called, supposedly to the creature.

 _"Ral. Ralts."_

"Unit Y1-34, return i-i-i-immediately! The pr-pr-projector is mal-func-ctioning! Get –b-b-back here!"

Back in the Institute, things began to descend into chaos. "GET THAT THING SHUT OFF!" Benson shouted.

"I'm rerouting some power! It will soon stabilize!" Yearling cried.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Cried Benson.

The room where the portal was located was in pandemonium as sparks began to fly from all the machinery. Forcing people to go into cover.

The portal began to violently change shape, and seemed to suck what was in this world into it. **"Begin withdrawal to Institute."** The synths ran to the portal.

…

What was initially a first encounter with strange Humans… if they were that is. Their armor was completely concealing, turned into a moment of terror as the vortex began to change shapes in a violent fashion.

The Humans ran back, while the vortex began to suck the air through, and whatever was nearby. Children ran to hide behind their parents as said parents got down to try to reduce the pull.

But one child was left. Richard had strayed to close before the vortex began to change, and was now crawling with his hands digging into the ground. "MOMMY!" He called.

Laura desperately tried to reach her son. His reach was closing, but each moment led to him being more likely to getting sucked in. "RICHARD! GRAB MY HAND!" She cried. She attempted to use her psychic powers to pull Richard in, but the force of the vortex was too strong for that. She'd have to try and reach him by hand.

Then it happened. Richard lost his grip. "MOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Laura got up despite the consequences and ran after him. He was pulled into the vortex, and his mother followed. Right as she got to the vortex, it suddenly ended with a shrink. It was gone.

Laura stood there in mid pose, reaching for her son. Processing what just happened. The vortex shut… her son flew into it… Richard was.

"Richard…" She whispered, before falling to her knees. "No." Tears threatened to break.

"Richard!" Roseanna cried, before she began to cry, seeing he was gone. Soon after, Laura began to cry too.

"MY BABY!"

Richard was gone.

 **Institute.**

"I told you you were using too much power!" Benson.

"It still worked! It's still a viable route to use in the future!" Yearling cried.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! This incident has nearly destroyed the Institute! We have fires in the Robotics department with Bioscience having no power! The Advanced Systems is set back who knows how long and- NO! The Bureau reports they have lost records of current escaped synths! Get back to your other duties while I take care of your mess, NOW!" The Director cried.

The room was a mess. The projector was destroyed, sparks flying around the air while parts hung from the ceiling. A failed experiment if he ever saw one.

"Put all records of this into the mainframe for future reference for future projects. We are officially closing Project: Extended Hand. What a disaster!" He said.

He made his way out to collect his thoughts.

 _"Ral…"_

"What the…?"

 _"Ralts…"_

He looked to a slight collection of rubble. Some of it moved. He dug into it and found the source of the noise. It was a small creature about as large as an infant. A white body with what appeared to be green hair resembling a bowl-cut. It was obstructing the eyes. It seemed confused.

"And what is this little thing?"

"Director!" The heads of the other departments came rushing in, the incident having affected their fields. "We have serious failures, we need… what is that?"

"I don't know. It came from the other world this projector led to."

"You mean it actually worked?! Damn. Yearling made a breakthrough."

"And that little thing is from there?"

"Yes. Though… I'm not entirely sure what it is."

 _"Ral…?"_ The little creature looked up at him, before looking around in a sudden panic. Before putting eyes back on the Director.

"Uh… hello little one. Are… you ok?" The creature tilted its head, as if it understood him. Then it 'spoke again.

 _"Ralts."_

"Why do you keep saying that…? Is that your name? Or… you came from the other world… wait." He looked around too. "Are you alone?"

The creature stopped, before it seemed to take a moment to look around.

"This creature is incredible. I think some study in the Bioscience wing is due." The Bio Head said.

"Are you serious? This is the only specimen that came here. What if you screw up like that rare Mole-Rat you found?" The Robotics Head yelled.

"Oh pish posh, that was an accident!"

Suddenly, the creature began crying. Out of nowhere. "Great. You made it cry. It's gotta be a baby!"

"No… I think… if it's a baby. Where's its mother?" Asked the Director. And that spelled it out. He picked up the small creature, before holding it as if a baby. "We can't take a risk with studies. Perhaps observational is better. I'll take care of it until further notice."

"WHAT?! But Director! The scientific benefits that may exist-"

"Are off the table! I already have enough to deal with thanks to the experiment! Do NOT test my patience. The creature is to be attended by me until it grows."

"Exactly. HOW much will it grow?"

"That's something we'll have to figure out over time." The Director said. The Heads left the Director with the creature, who continued to cry. The Director looked down on the creature, pity in his eyes. The baby looked back up. Had it not been for the hair, the Director would've seen a tear-stained pair of eyes. "Don't worry little one. I have NO idea what you are or how to take care of you. But it's my fault you're here, and I intend to fix that. Perhaps I can send you back… but not now. Not after this." He said, looking around.

"Until then, I'll take care of you… I promise." The creature stifled sobs, before burying its head into the Director's lab coat. He placed a hand on the head and returned the embrace.


	2. Learning new things A leader is born

**AN: Man. I gotta say, the story's start in the Institute is harder than I thought. I'm just trying to make a somewhat decent introduction before our little Ralts goes out into the wastelands, where it'll be easier to write. So I ask for a wee bit of patience.**

So, that's how it started.

This tiny little creature from another world ended up in the Institute and became part of the Director Walsh's daily life. For the first few days, things went smoothly.

Whenever he wasn't looking into the daily occurrences of the SRB, or trying to silence the moral concerns in the Robotics section, Walsh would spend his time with the small alien. He'd teach him what he thought was essential. Though there were times when the tiny being surprised him.

Despite not speaking his language, this thing, which he has decided to dub a 'Ralts' due to the repeated word spoken, seemingly has an intimate knowledge of the English language. With this revelation, Walsh took it upon himself to make things easier between him and the Ralts.

"Ok… let's start all over again. We'll get this done."

The two were in the Director's room with a big marker board filled with letters and words. Walsh was trying to get the Ralts to speak in English. The Ralts was sitting at a desk. Rather large for it that is.

So far the Ralts could write simple sentences like 'The cow jumped.'

"Now, this is the letter A, you remember. A." The little Ralts nodded. "And this is U." The Ralts wrote them down, though the pencil was rather tall for it. "Now. I want you to do the same thing as before. Try to say them in English, not your language. Start with 'A.' For 'At.'"

The Ralts stood still, before taking a breath. "R- a- a- a…" He was in the 'A' range, but it was always the 'ah' part of his name, not the pronunciation of the letter itself. "- a- a… l- a…"

"You're getting closer. I heard a bit of the ending there." Walsh said, hoping to encourage him.

"A- a- a- lts." Ralts immediately flinched realizing his mistake.

"Relax, you're getting closer." Walsh said. A knock came at the door. Walsh sighed as if he knew who it was. The Ralts remained where he was and watched as Walsh took towards the door. It slid open from the middle, and in it was that Bioscience Head again.

"(Sigh) Hello _again,_ Rhianna." Walsh said lamely.

"Hello, Walsh. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She responded kindly.

"OH you were JUST in time. I'm wrapping up the studies right now." Walsh said, still lamely.

"Good! I was hoping that if the specimen was not occupied-"

"Rhianna, we've gone over this 12 times and I keep giving you the same answer, NO!"

"Come now, Walsh! Think of what we could learn if we dissect it!"

"You are so direct! It is NOT a test subject. This little creature was brought here by accident! There's no point in dissecting a creature that has no reason to be here!" Walsh shouted.

"UGH! You don't even know what it is! Or what it could be capable of!"

"Perhaps if you'd just watch and wait, we can learn! He's one step closer to learning English."

…

Richard could feel the negative emotions coming from the Humans.

Ralts can sense emotion thanks to the horns on their heads. It's one of their defining features. During Richard's first days here, he learned to trust the Human named Walsh. He was genuinely sorry about what happened to him, and took it upon himself to look after little Richard. Richard quickly grew to love Walsh like a second father. He had ample time to meet the other Humans, and Walsh was the nicest Human he ever met here.

This Rhianna though, he didn't know what the word 'dissect' meant. But if Walsh's words meant anything, it was trouble. Richard grew to dislike Rhianna. She was always around and trying to 'study' him. Why did she wanna 'dissect' him so bad?

"I grow tired of this, Rhianna. If you do not cease this irritating behavior, I WILL have you incarcerated and removed from Head of the Bioscience wing!"

Rhianna growled in annoyance, and stormed off from the Director's door. Leaving a fuming Walsh. After a moment to cool himself off, he turned to Richard and softened his gaze. "Ok. It's been about three hours. Go on and have some fun with the children." Richard hopped from his oversized desk and shuffled to the door. Having feet that looked like they had long robes on them did that.

Richard exited the door. One thing he knew for sure about this place, that the Humans called the Institute, was that it was a lot of white and people dressed in funny clothes. Richard found the place to be… in a weird way, soothing. Something about the shapes of the pieces that made up the building. How smooth and gentle they looked. The people were more or less friendly, if not focused on whatever they were doing. But there were some that were just strange. The Humans in question included those wearing the armor as it was called. Some had their faces shown. And boy did they give Richard the creeps. They looked so… lifeless. Richard didn't sense any emotion from them whatsoever. He was about 5 years old. He's seen Humans before, none like this, but before. These Humans were different altogether.

When they spoke, they kept using these big words and spoke in a robotic voice. No emotion at all. At least the kids were fun to play with. They were normal Humans. There were some babies and toddlers playing around with blocks. Richard loved blocks. He would always come up with some cool towers with them. The adults would always watch him as he did though. They seemed amused by his work. As if they liked it themselves. He'd hear words he couldn't say, like 'extraordinary' and 'intriguing.' Hearing them talk about 'examinations' and 'IQ tests.'

He didn't know what any of that meant. He just wanted to play with blocks. He got started immediately. The other kids were happy to see him show up. Richard grabbed a few blocks and began to stack them.

…

"Look at how neatly he's stacking those blocks."

A group of scientists were watching the kids play, keeping a particular eye on the creature dubbed 'Ralts.' He's been the talk of the Institute for the past few days. Most of the scientists were actually obsessed with how adorable the creature was. Their compatriots laughed at this, believing the only value that could be ascertained was through dissection or an observational study.

"This creature is a baby, right?"

"During our analysis when he first showed up, he scored at a 9 year old's score, but he acts like a baby at times. Other times, in between." Another scientist said.

"He does have a fondness for the games. And the children like him."

"Not surprising. He looks like something out of a game himself."

The Ralts was finishing his tower. It looked consistent with some form of symmetry. "Though he displays some intelligence in his building… past experience?" After that, Ralts knocked it down. Cheering. "Past experience. So. Our findings. He's at the level of a 6 year old with the behavior of a baby, but is at times intelligent. He understands Human speech yet cannot speak it. I think that's all we can discover for now."

…

After some playtime, Richard went back to the Director's room. Feeling at ease and ready to lay down after his little playfest.

After blocks, the kids played tag, hide and seek, and hopscotch. Easier tiring them out. Richard did this since day one here and enjoyed it every time. He would look forward to the next times he would be able to play with the kids every day.

The thing is though, as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, the Ralts was living a repeat life. Learn. Play. Sleep. Repeat. Uneventful, unremarkable. Simply not worth delving into.

Then it happened that one day.

It was half a year after he showed up. He was sitting on Walsh's lap after some more learning. He lay there snug as a bug while Walsh was looking over more reports. "(Sigh.) You know, Richard?" Walsh began. Richard was able to write his name some time ago, and the fact that his name was a Human name further intrigued the other scientists. "I often wonder if my cohorts are truly scientists, because they can be pretty stupid." Walsh laughed to himself while Richard looked up at him in wonder at his sentence. "It's one of those things. Richard, I wanna tell you something. I get the feeling that this life may be… a bit boring now for you, am I correct?"

Richard looked down, and nodded.

"It's ok. I know. If it makes you feel better, I'm working to rebuild that portal to send you back. It… it's just taking so long… you see. Last week, we were gonna try again. But the power needs were too much. That's why we failed the first time… and why you ended up here… I know you wanna try to see what's out there, outside the walls. Am I right?" Walsh asked.

Richard smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. Walsh's grim expression changed that though.

"I must tell you Richard, this is THE safest place you can be. You see… the world outside? It's gone. Destroyed." Richard stopped smiling altogether. The people up there now? We're underground. The people up there are dangerous. Most of them killers, and there are monsters that roam the wastes. Believe me when I say you're safe here… it's too much to explain to you at once, and there's so much history to it. I just hope you understand for now.

… "I…"

Walsh stopped and looked at Richard.

"I… I… under…stand."

… Richard talked… Richard talked… he actually talked. IN ENGLISH! "Richard! You're talking! You're talking!"

"I… I am?"

"Yes. You're speaking English! I can understand you perfectly! Our lessons paid off at last!" Walsh cried enthusiastically.

"Now that- I can talk. Can I go home sooner?" Asked Richard.

"Hopefully you can Richard. Hopefully. If we don't handle that portal we're putting up properly, we'll all regret it. Oh. Yes. That's right… Richard. I want you to stay away from Rihanna. I'm sure you've been getting a bad feeling about her."

"Yeah… why does she keep asking to see me? It's been going for a while. What does dissect mean?" Richard asked.

"Uh… well… you ever go to the doctor?"

"No."

"Well. How about this? Sometimes when people get sick, there's something inside of them that shouldn't be there. It has to be removed. But you don't want to be awake while that's being done or it'll hurt really badly. So what happens is you're given a kind of medicine that makes you go to sleep. Once that's done, the doctors… they… they cut you open and pull out the bad stuff. Then they put you back together and you wake up." Walsh explained to a now confused and scared Richard.

"But I'm not sick." Said Richard.

"That's right. But dissection is… well… it's cutting you open and looking around inside of your belly." Now Richard looked pretty upset.

"Rihanna is not very good with children. I'm not too good myself. But I'm not going to let her dissect you because I'm the Director of the Institute." Walsh said.

"What's a 'Director?'" Asked Richard.

"A Director is like a boss. You know what a boss is, right?" Richard nodded. "I'm in charge here. And if Rihanna doesn't listen to me, she'll be in BIG TROUBLE. You know, we should go surprise the crowd with your new speech ability."

"YAH! Let's! Let's!"

So with that, Walsh picked up little Richard and went down into the cafeteria area of the Institute. "Ah, Richard. That reminds me, how old are you Richard?"

"I'm 5 years old." The two entered the cafeteria, finding Rihanna looking at a clipboard. She noticed the duo, seeing them coming to her.

"Ah. Hello Walsh, Richard. What brings you to me today? Perhaps you are ready to learn more about this little creature at last?"

"Well. What do you think, Richard?" Asked Walsh.

"I don't wanna be dissected!" Richard declared.

Rihanna stared with a face of disbelief, before dropping her clipboard on the floor. "You… he… he- he- you actually got him to talk?!"

"Amazing isn't it?! He just out and talked! All those lessons paid off!" Walsh cried.

The news traveled around the Institute rather quickly, and people came to see little Richard's speech skills

…

Flagstaff.

Flagstaff. Once ruins of a pre-war city. Now, a reimagined capital of a great force.

 _Caesar's Legion._

Formed by former Edward Sallow, now Caesar. Now the Legion itself all started long before he was born, however, it was under him that the Legion would reach new heights. For before that, the Legion was not the Legion, but a collection of tribes. After a young Sallow was kidnapped along with others by the Blackfoot tribe, a friend of his, Graham, attribute the relationship with them. At the time the tribe was beleaguered from a war with 7 others. However this war was but minor skirmishes. Sallow chose to use knowledge of tactics to train the Blackfoots in total warfare. Engaging in divide et impera. They destroyed the Ridgers first. After this, an emissary from the Kaibabs was sent to see the result. From there, the remaining tribes were either assimilated or destroyed.

It was here that the Legion would soon be born and Caesar would bring the it into a true image of Rome. In his time of reign, he turned the Legion into a force of power, one that few dared oppose and fewer would fight. Their territory would encompass northern Arizona, southwestern Colorado, western New Mexico, and southwestern Utah. And it was still growing.

There are those who argue that Caesar, and the Legion itself, is nothing more than totalitarian, cruel, all-encompassing and genocidal. While the Legion did have a ruler with absolute power and killed or enslaved all those they encountered. They were not as evil as one may think. In fact, one can argue that in the irradiated, desolate American wastelands where people, clans, tribe, and would-be nations tore each other apart, the righteous would look to the Legion. The sun rose on Flagstaff, capital of the Legion, where the spirit of Rome was reborn. Her people were rich, and powerful. Sometimes paying neighboring tribes to do their will.

The deeper one goes into Legion territory, the clearer and livelier it is. In fact, while the vegetation was not completely back, it was a place where one would say. 'When in Rome.' The Legion had a secure land, where raiders, mutants, and all manner of scourges were virtually wiped out. Meaning people could wander the lands with no fear. It is said one could go from one end of Legion lands to the other with a plate made of pure gold and would be completely safe. Caesar himself today, was running through streets modeled off of Rome. Towards the imperial palace. It was no easy task building the structures, but Caesar demanded the image resembling the closest thing to Rome. And he got it. One could look and think they have been taken back in time.

But Caesar's rush was to something different. After all, what man didn't wish to be there when his wife underwent the most painful, but beautiful and moment of their life?

He burst through a door and into a room with his two praetorian guards. In this room was a bed, on it was a single woman, two others attending her. The woman on the bed was sweating and tired, panting heavily. One of the women was holding something, but Caesar did not realize yet.

"Octavia! I apologize, the incompetent officers held me up. Am I too late?" He looked to the one woman, in her arms was the whole cause of this little fiasco. A baby…

Not moving.

"… give him to me." He ordered softly, receiving the infant.

"Caesar?" His wife asked fearfully.

"It is ok, Octavia." He looked onto his child. A boy. Not moving. Not crying. "Fili mi. Tu es filius Caesar. Tu Bellatrix destinatum. Et bellate!"

The baby slightly stirred… a kick at the legs. A swipe of the hand. A punch of a tiny fist. And a tiny head moving slightly forward as if butting something.

Then the sound escaped the mouth. A baby's cry. "Oh we are truly blessed by Mars! A fine set of lungs!" Caesar cried.

"And what shall we call him, my love?" Octavia asked in great relief. A smiling look onto his crying son held the answer.

"Marius. Marius, son of Caesar!"


	3. Leaving the Institute

With Richard capable of speaking, more time was dedicated to him.

He said he was a Ralts, which is what they kept calling him due to his repeated speaking of it. He was something called a Pokemon. He didn't know too much due to his age, but here's what he did know.

Pokemon lived side by side with Humans. Sometimes they would even battle one another. In fact, the Pokemon world has gyms, leagues, and all kinds of events revolving around this little idea. Pokemon of all shapes, sizes, colors, even types existed. Richard himself was a dual-type. A psychic-fairy type. He also said his mother told him in time, he'd evolve into a Kirlia, and then a Gallade.

 ***OK OK Hold the phone before you point shit out here peeps. I am very well aware you need a stone or some shit for that. So why am I doing this? Well I discovered Gardevoirs and Gallades around the same time, so it just seemed kinda stupid to me at the time that Gardies are 50/50. And if this doesn't keep you from raging, well here's my counter. I IGNORE YOUR REALITY, AND REPLACE IT WITH MY OWN. Also this is Fanfiction. So HAHA! :D. SO, I better not see anyone put the real-world evolution explanation into the reviews. I'm not kidding, if I see ONE FUCKING review on it I-***

When inquired about types. Richard gave little explanations about how the types benefit and hinder Pokemon. However, when he explained psychic types, he was laughed at, a scientist saying 'Psychic. So what am I thinking about?'

Richard responded with, 'Rihanna's butt.' More in a fact, not a guess. And the expected outcome went down.

After that. Richard was allowed to go back to Walsh's room, being followed by Rihanna, who was sensed. "What is it, Miss Rihanna?"

"How did you know I was behind you?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm psychic."

"Ugh. True or not, I really need to-"

"No. I don't wanna be dissected."

"Now look, Richard. I know you're scared. But I promise you it's safe. We're just gonna look around inside you, and then put you back together. I promise." Rihanna.

"But I don't want to. I don't trust you." Said Richard.

"Why?"

"I can sense emotions and a few thoughts. You don't care about me, you just want to use me as some kind of ex- uh… per-i-ment. Walsh told me that." Richard said.

Rihanna groaned. "Oh come on. You're just being paranoid."

"I'm gonna tell on you!" Richard said.

"Ah! Who do you think you are?!" Rihanna cried.

"I'm Richard." He answered honestly. Rihanna lost it and lunged at him, but he suddenly disappeared.

"Ah- wha- how did…" Richard then reappeared on top of Rihanna's butt.

"Mommy says I'm not very strong, but I can teleport."

"Wh-wh- impossible! Did Walsh give you some kind of small molecular relay?

"What's a mole-i-cu-moleecu- thingy?" Richard asked.

"NO! That's impossible! You can't teleport just like that!" Rihanna cried.

"Yes I can." Richard said. He disappeared again. Then reappeared with something in his hands. It was a comic book.

"Is that a Grognak the Barbarian comic? Ugh. Has to be Frank's. He's such an imbecile." Rihanna said. "You can teleport… how… but if you can teleport at will-"

Richard left again before she could finish, and ended up in Walsh's room. "I saw what happened out there." Walsh said, looking out the window. "I have to say, I'm VERY shocked. You can teleport… I can hardly believe it… this is something else. Gets you wondering about the world you come from Richard."

"Yeah… back home… I miss my family." Said Richard.

"I know. I promise you one day I will get you back. But after your little demonstration, I fear that Rihanna might go a bit off the edge. Do you… possess any other powers?"

"Uh… well… I can use confusion. There's psychic. And that's it. Mommy said I'll learn a lot more as I grow up."

"Interesting. Though, as I said, I believe that Rihanna is going to rile everyone up with this." Walsh said. "We are people of science. And with your little… demonstration. I believe it's only a matter of time until someone decides to try and learn more about you. So I want you to try to keep those powers of yours in check. Ok?"

"Yeah. Sure, Walsh." Richard said.

The following days and weeks were the usual. Little did anyone know that an inevitable event would put Richard in the spotlight and truly change everything.

They were in the Robotics section, trying to make a new generation 3 synth. Richard constantly hounded Walsh and wanted to see. The first few times, Walsh said no because he feared that the process would… scare Richard. It wasn't hard to see why, creating these Gen 3 synths included taking grown bones, adding the synthetic muscles and wirings needed, then finally sticking the body into a vat in the middle of hot organic material. From it came a new synth. The process was repeated as often as needed.

After the 28th time, Walsh finally gave in and let Richard come with him. The little guy was sitting on his right shoulder as they entered the section. Richard was astounded at what he was seeing. These two devices were at work. Like long arms with a circle for hands. He saw a lot of tiny long needles putting things in the center. They made the shape of a Human. But it wasn't really a Human. Richard did not yet know of skeletons, so he didn't know what it was. The arm then went to the right, where two more needle arms went to it and began, as Richard believed, to zap it. From it, a form of tissue and muscles was created.

Richard then watched as this was then taken and placed into the pool of… whatever it was in the middle. From it, he was shocked, and a little scared as he saw a Human rise from it. Completely naked. It from the vat and was inspected by two other scientists. "And that's how we make synths, Richard. It's a careful, delicate process. Which is why machines do it rather than our own hands."

"Coooooooool." Richard said in his little-kid awe.

"The synths are then evaluated, meaning we see if they're ok, and then given jobs."

"How many are there?" Richard asked.

"Hmmm… I believe there are… as far as Generation 3s, about 89. As for 1s and 2s. At least over 1,000."

"I can't count that high." Richard said. Walsh just chuckled at the tiny fellow. One of the scientists approached Walsh.

"Director, I'm glad I caught you, our projections on the future synth creation are above expectations. Gen 3s will be prepared in good time. However, as for the materials for other projects, such as our next gen laser weaponry and synth armor, we will need to step up our salvaging operations. We will need to increase the frequency and our targets. The only viable ones however, are settlements in-" Walsh stopped him before he could continue. He took Richard from his shoulder and held him in front of him.

"Unit G4-77." The synth in question came forward. Wearing the attire of a Courser.

"Director." The synth replied emotionlessly.

"Hold onto Richard for a moment. Keep an eye on him. And please, try not to scare him."

"Understood, Director." The Courser said, accepting Richard.

"Richard, this is G4-77. You can call him G4. He's going to look after you for a while. I need to talk to the other adults here for a moment. Listen to G4. Ok?"

"Ok. You'll come back, right?" Asked Richard.

"Of course. It just may be a while."

"Ok." Richard replied, looking back at the Courser, who proceeded to place him on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, Richard. I am not experienced in the field of children." G4 said.

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"I am a Courser. My programming focuses on combat. Very little else."

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Coursers are what you would call a problem-solver. If one of our synths goes missing, or something goes wrong, one of us is deployed." G4 said.

"How many Cour- Co- how many are there?" Richard asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's classified."

"What does classi…fied mean?"

"It means 'secret.'"

"Ooohhhhhhhh. Ok." Richard said, understanding.

…

"Relations with the outside are damaged enough already."

Walsh was gathered with various other scientists, and right now things were getting pretty heated. "I REFUSE to let you do this. If we ever wish to rejoin the surface, we must be benevolent."

"Benevolent?! Last time we tried, we were shunned and mistrusted!" Rihanna cried.

"We had a part in that mistrust too Rihanna! They were scared, desperate, hungry, and threatened from living in that hell! OF COURSE they would be mistrusting!" Walsh retorted.

"Regardless! We need more materials if we are to meet our deadlines!"

"Oh sure! Let's further damage relations and kill any chance that we may have of mending with the wasteland!" Walsh yelled.

"We are scientists! NOT ambassadors! If we are to endure, we must continue to discover!"

"Have you no moral fiber?! We have caused pain and suffering for too long! We've kidnapped those on the surface for God's sake!" Walsh cried.

"Science requires sacrifice." Said Rihanna.

"Oh OF COURSE you'd say that, Rihanna!"

"That reminds me." Another scientist began. "About Richard-"

"NO! NO NO NO! I TOLD YOU! We are NOT doing anything with Richard save for sending him home! In fact, what's the status on the portal? Is it done yet?!" No answer. "You haven't done anything, have you?!"

"We… we… we have a chance of-"

"I swear to all that is scientific and holy if you don't make progress I will see that you-"

A synth came barging in. " **Code Purple! Generation 3 Synth H5-04 is behaving in a violent manner. Possible malfunction. Synth has already damaged or destroyed several security units."**

"Where is the Synth now?" Walsh asked urgently.

 **"Heading to the creation chamber of the robotics."**

"The creation chamber…" Walsh went pale. "RICHARD!"

…

Next thing Richard knew, he was hiding behind a table as one of the synths came barging out of the doors leading to the evaluation rooms, and began attacking whatever it saw. G4 told him to stay hidden while security dealt with it

Richard watched the carnage unfolding. The synth that went crazy was spazzing around the room, just knocking over everything while the scientists ran for safety and security went to deal with it. But as they got close or fired, they were either grabbed and destroyed or avoided. This synth was absolutely out of control.

G4 came next, and engaged in hand to hand. Though this crazed synth proved to be a match. "Unresponsive synth is displaying high hand to hand proficiency. Possible Courser applicant." G4 said as his repeated punches were deflected, while doing the same to the crazed synth.

The synths continued their brawl, and Richard watched their every move as he stayed hidden. These synths moved so fast and fluidly, it was like a movie. Uppercuts, jabs, swipes, you name it, it was being used. G4 gave a swipe to the face, and received a jab to the side. The process repeated itself several times, again and again until the crazed synth managed to get a lucky strike and send G4 down. The Courser wasn't moving after that. The crazed synth was now at a calmer stance, twitching between intervals. It was about to leave the room when it noticed something behind a desk. After inspecting, and by inspecting I mean moving the desk out of the way by a forceful shove to the side, it found Richard. Being damaged, the synth only saw a threat.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Richard cried.

"T-t-t-t- target- de-dedededede desig- k-ki-ki confi- aswdabdikdtaeih." The synth was getting more crazed with each moment.

"GET AWAY!" Richard cried. Hoping G4 would get back up, but to no avail. The synth was close to grabbing Richard, who was really screaming now.

Suddenly, Richard threw his hands forward as his horns and eyes glowed, and as more forces entered the lab with the lead scientists and the director, a pulse of psychic energy came bursting from Richard, violently throwing the synth back and into a wall, the force denting it while breaking the synth into parts. An arm and a leg fell while the head was detached, hanging by wires. "Sysysysysysysys systems fa-fai-fai-fai-fai-fai-fai-fai." Followed by what one could describe as a robotic, high pitched, distorted scream, the synth's head detonated. It was dead.

Richard stood there, seeing what he did as tears rolled down his face. Then to his hands. "D… did I do that?" He asked himself.

"Incredible." A scientist said.

"Was that… psychic energy?"

Not long after the mess was being cleaned up, the scientists were in an even bigger frenzy than before about the little Ralts. G4 woke up and Walsh was trying to keep Richard away from the prying eyes.

It was indeed Richard who did it. In his desperation, his powers were for a moment, unlocked. "Richard. Are you ok?" Walsh asked as they returned to the Director's room.

"Yeah… I'm ok… why did he do that, Walsh?" Richard asked timidly.

"Synths are near Human-like. But they're still machines, and machines can malfunction. Something can go wrong. Like you saw. It's rare, but it happens." Walsh said.

"… I want my mommy." Richard said, another sob threatening to break.

Walsh remained silent seeing the little Ralts curl up in the tiny bed that was made for him, the covers being drug over his head. "I know Richard. I want you to have your Mother too." Walsh said somberly. "It's over now. You're safe. You kicked that synth's butt, and he won't be mean anymore. Ok?"

Richard peeked from under his covers, he stared at Walsh for a moment, before meekly nodding. Walsh gave a reassuring smile to this and patted Richard's head, much to the Ralts' comfort. Richard was beginning to fall asleep now. It was for the best right now. Walsh left him be, safe in the Director's room for the moment, before he went to his next order of business. "Unit G4-77."

The Courser came running after being summoned. "Director Walsh." He said, no emotion present.

"Listen. I fear for Richard's safety. After the incident in the Robotics Division, I speculate it's only a matter of time until someone does something drastic. Which is why I'm giving you some very direct and vital orders." Walsh whispered.

"Affirmative." Said G4.

"In the case that something happens. I want you to remember this code. When I say it, you will override all functions and follow my plan I have set. Got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Ok. Here's what I want…"

 **The next day.**

Things were quiet. Richard was feeling better.

Walsh was looking over the progress of the rebuilding from the synth incident. It was looking good. And the portal was finally being worked on. It was finally going to plan.

At least, Walsh hoped it was. His gut told him something was about to go down. If anything, the past events since Richard got here sent the Institute into a direction of possible discord. And that was something not needed. Unfortunately, fate was not being kind to Walsh so far, and things would get worse from then.

Now, it was finally reaching the breaking point.

A knock came to the door, and Walsh answered. It was the head scientists with a few synth troopers. G4 among them. All armed. "What is the meaning of this?" Walsh asked.

Rihanna came forward and spoke. "Walsh. Ever since you became Director, we have faced setback after setback. Mostly thanks to you and your inability to take action."

"We are at our lowest in years." A scientist said.

"And we have a possible breakthrough at our fingertips, and you refuse to let us research it."

Walsh looked at the crowd. Sensing the hostility emanating from them. "Surely you are not planning-"

"Surely we are." Rihanna interrupted.

"Think about this, a mutiny will just make things worse!" Walsh cried.

"On the contrary. It will help. Everyone agrees, even Shaun." Rihanna said.

"Shaun? You mean the Vault Dweller we found 30 years ago? Do not be preposterous in bringing him up! Against me or not, surely he understands this mistake."

"On the contrary." A voice said, belonging to a male. It was the mentioned man, Shaun. "Time and time I have watched you, Mr. Walsh. And you have ceased to impress me. While I am no powerful individual, I can recognize weakness when I see it. And you are filled with it."

"You… no…" Walsh sighed in defeat. He was no smooth-talker. Meaning anything else he said would do nothing to sway these people. "I… I suppose you're right… I should step down… but please. DO NOT harm little Richard. He must go home."

"No more, Walsh. That little creature could be just what we need to learn new discoveries. If not by dissection, then by experimentation." Shaun said.

"See? He agrees with me." Rihanna said. By now, the synths were raising their rifles at the Director, whose sweat was beginning to show.

"Walsh?" Richard's voice called. "What's going on?"

Walsh swallowed, his lips trembling. "I'm sorry, Richard." He whispered. "Unit G4-77. Reassign code. Initialize new parameters. Code 556432."

Suddenly, G4 grabbed a rifle from a nearby synth and backhanded said robot. Firing into the two at its side, then those to his left. The scientists ran after that, surely to get reinforcements. G4 ran into the room, while Walsh closed and barricaded the door. "Walsh?! What's happening?!" Richard cried.

"OH Richard! I SCREWED UP!" Walsh wailed. "I promised you I'd get you home, instead, I've doomed you to a hellish existence!"

"What? What do you mean?" Richard cried.

"The others are coming. They want to keep you here. They won't listen to me anymore! They want to take you and experiment on you! But I promised I wouldn't let that happen! G4 is going to take you someplace safe. Someplace far away from those people!" The mentioned synth was packing a backpack with supplies while Walsh grabbed Richard and set him on the synth's shoulder.

"But what about you?" Richard asked.

"… I'm not going."

"What?" Richard asked fearfully.

"I can't. If I go I'll only bring you more trouble. They'll know we all left. I must stay and face them, stall them."

"NO! NO I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME!" Richard cried.

Walsh got up and looked Richard in the eye. Tears threatening to break. "So do I. But I can't. Because life is not fair. Richard. That's a lesson you need to understand. This life? It's cruel. It's mean. This world you're in? It's filled with bad. You'll see when you leave. But I want to let you know something. Remember what I told you last week? When you asked me about the outside?"

Richard always wondered what the outside world was like from the Institute. And why they never went. Walsh decided to tell him one day. 'Outside is a… bad bad place… there's a lot of mean things out there. Scary monsters. Mean bullies. Giant bugs. The list goes on.' Walsh sugarcoated it, of course. He told him only the basic parts. He left out the vicious mutated monsters, the murderous mutants, and the scourge known as raiders. He told them that the world outside was a bad place because a long time ago. Bad people had a very big fight. A fight that hurt everyone in the whole world.

Thank God for innocence, huh?

"Stay with G4, he will keep you safe. Listen to him. As if he were me." Walsh said as he readied a pistol. Richard began crying.

"Richard… I… I promised I'd take care of you. Think of this as fulfilling my promise. And I want you to know that regardless of what happens, the first few weeks with you made me truly smile. You made me smile. You were like the son I never had, and I'm sure one day, you'll go home and make your father feel happy too."

Now Richard began crying as G4 made the last preparations. The door was being pounded as the rebellious scientists tried to get in. "You need to go. Now." Walsh said.

"Wait! One more hug! Please!" Richard begged. With a tear-stained face, Walsh took Richard and hugged him one last time. Before handing him back to G4.

"Goodbye Richard. I love you like a son!" He yelled as G4 ran. Richard cried as he was taken from the one Human he trusted.

Walsh braced as he and a few loyal synths now opened fire at the open door and countless synths came in. One by one, his own were killed, and he shot several as it happened. A beam hit him in the arm. Then the other. He stumbled before another hit him in the chest. Then again. And again. And again. He fell. Letting off one last shot before being filled with holes.

He groaned weakly, he was dying. His world going black. "R-r-r-r Richard… I promise I'll… keep… you… safe…" With that, Walsh died.

…

Richard was still crying as G4 ran to the main teleportation room.

Going up the elevator drew attention, but it would take a while. He made it finally and stepped in. "Hold on, Richard." G4 ordered. The Ralts obeyed and held on tight as a bright blue glow enveloped them, and he shut his eyes. A flash was heard. Followed by a winding down kind of drone. Richard opened one eye, then his other. A bright light blinding him. It dimmed, and he realized it was the sun.

He wasn't in the Institute anymore. In fact. He wasn't… where was he? His pain and sadness were lost, as he took his surroundings. It was a city. Like he's seen in the distance from the woods back home. But much closer. He was in the city in fact.

But the city was… ruined. Some buildings were destroyed, others had holes in them. And there was no one in sight.

"G4…? What is this place?" Richard asked in mixed shock and awe. More shock really.

"Boston. 200 years after the Great War." G4 answered.

War. A word rarely spoken in the Pokemon world.

"War? What happened? What's a war?"

"I have to answer later, Richard. We must move. Hold on." G4 began running. Very fast. Richard saw all sorts of things as the sights flew past. The buildings for sure. From there and out of the city, he saw trees that were all shriveled up. Funny looking cars, destroyed. He saw some flooded streets. Two-headed animals, and in the distance to the sea, ships. Half-sunk.

"Where are we going?" He asked G4.

"Someplace safe." The Courser responded. Richard looked back at the city, and the woods, the distant mountains and the sea. All bearing that same lifeless, ruined look. A look that would surely be ingrained in his mind. Everything he saw, everything he glanced at. Destroyed. Dead-looking. This was nothing like what he was expecting. He's seen all kinds of landscapes back home in the Kalos region. But NOTHING like this. NOTHING at all. They were filled with life. This place? Nothing. If this was some kind of war like G4 said, it had to be something bad. VERY bad. But just how bad? The question was now gnawing at the Ralts' mind.

"What happened?" He asked himself. Taking in the destroyed landscape that was the Boston Commonwealth.

 **AN: FINALLY! Now it'll get a little easier for me!**


End file.
